The present invention is directed to a barricade or barrier for supporting warning signs for indicating a specific, upcoming road hazard. Conventional barricades or barriers are of the horse-type, are bulky to use and store, and are relatively expensive to produce. One prior-art modification of the horse-type barricade is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,600, which utilizes a used-tire support base. Secured to the tire-base are a pair of upstanding mounting support-poles for mounting horizontal banners, or panels, constituting the barricade proper. However, the securement of the mounting support-poles to the tire-base requires that a pair of such poles be used for mounting the barricade panels. Even with such mounting and with the use of two such poles, the structural integrity and strength of the overall device is less than desirable, and, also, makes the barricade relatively costly to make and cumbersome to use and store.